Warriors: Home Is Where Your Heart Is
by A-HWriting
Summary: Moonpelt is a SkyClan Warrior. But when the truth leeks out about her true parentage, she will have to find where her heart really lies. *WRITTEN BY H*
1. Alegences

**Hi everybody! H from A-HGaming here! These are the alegences to Warriors: Home Is Where Your Heart Is. i wil update these consintly, so be sure to check them before you read any new cahpters! :-) **

* * *

**Allegiances:**

**Leader:**

Leafstar

**Deputy: **

Honytail

**Medicine Cat: **

Echosong- appetence - Lillypaw

**Warriors:**

Birdspots

Rockshade

Harrypelt

Firefoot

Stomstripe

Bouncefire

Sparrowpelt

Cherrytail

Pacthpelt

Billystorm

Seedstorm

Hareleap

Jaywing

Hawkflight

Cobrafang

**Day-Light Warriors:**

Harvymoon

Ebenoyclaw

**Elders:**

Tangle

Sharpclaw

**Queens:**

Clovertail

Moonpelt- kits- Butterflykit, Snakekit, and Starlingkit

**Appetencies:**

Lillypaw

Hawkpaw

Rabbitpaw

Jaypaw

Seedpaw

Moonpaw

**Cats Outside The Clan:**

Isabella


	2. Prologe

**YAY! enjoy!**

* * *

Prologe

**POV**: Sharpclaw (SkyClan Deputy)

It was early morning when we found the kit. Our border portal was along the Twoleg border when Harvymoon heard something.

"Did you hear that?" he hissed in my ear.

"What?" I asked the daylight warrior.

"I don't know. Maybe nothing. My nerves haven't been right scene that battle with the rogues."

I nodded. "There it is again!" Harveymoon said. I heard it too this time. A high pitched mewing and it was coming form Towlegplace.

"_Mommy? Mommy where are you?"_

"That's a kit!" Spwrrowpelt said.

And so it was. A small brown scrap of a kit was sitting just inside our borders. It was so young, its eyes weren't even open yet.

"_Mommy!" _It yelled again

"We have to help it." I said. "The warrior code says we have to help kits." I picked up the kit by the scruff, and we headed back for home.

* * *

**POV**: Leafstar (SkyClan leader)

As I looked at the tiny kit before me, I filled with anger. Who could leave a tiny kit, no more than a few sunrises old, out on our territory?! It was outrages!

"Covertail?" I called. The light brown she-cat came out of the nursery, where she had been caring for three of the newest members of SkyClan: Seedkit, Lilykit, and Hawkkit, born a few days earlier.

"Yes Leaf- Oh!" Colovertail said spotting the kit. "Where did it come from?" she asked.

"Our patrol found it just inside our Twolegplace border." Sharpclaw said, padding up behind me.

"How outrages!" Clovertail snapped. "This kit can't bee must older than my three!"

"I know." I said. "Can you take care of it Clovertail? I know your already busy but…"

Clovertail cut me off. "Of course I will! How could I turn down such a beautiful kit?"

I smiled "Good. Now all she needs is a name." I said to myself "Let all those old enough to catch their own pray come to the top of th gorge for a Clan meeting!" I yowled aloud.

After the Clan knew of the kit, (I had been calling her 'Newkit in my head) I asked for names. "The Clan fond her, she is the Clan's kit. So I think the clan should name her."

There where lots of sections.

"Smallkit!" "Tinykit!" "Brearykit!" "Werdkit!"

"Harrypaw!" Bouncefire, Harrypaw's mentor scolded him.

"So-_rry!_ But she _does_ took werd…"

It was Echosong, our medicnecat, who provided the answer.

"How about Moonkit?" The Clan murmmerd their agrement.

"Perfect. Moonkit it is." I said. I been down to lick the kit.

"Welcome to SkyClan little Moonkit." I wisperd.

* * *

** There! Done! Now be sure to coment so I don't leave all my faithfull followers hanggen! ;-)**


	3. Chapter 1

**K guys, here it is! Drum roll please...**

* * *

_Six Moons Later…_

Chapter 1

POV: Moonkit

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own pray come to the top of the gorge for a Clan meeting!" Leafstar yelled.

Seedkit and I ran outside to watch the Clan cats climb the steep, rocky gorge. They gossiped among themselves.

"Come on!" I called to Seedkit as I ran up to the top of the gorge.

"Slow… Down!" Seedkit panted.

"Cats of SkyCan!" Leafstar said. "This is a happy day. Today we make three appetencies warriors, and four kits become apprentices." Leafstar smiled. "Harrypaw, Firepaw, and Stormpaw, come foreword." Leafstar's three kits stood before her, all looking like this was the happiest day of their lives.

"Harrypaw, Firepaw, and Stormpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?" Leafstar asked.

"We do."

"Than may StarClan hear and approve of my choice. Harrypaw, form this day forth, you will be known as Harrypelt, Firepaw you shall be known as Firefoot, and Stormpaw will be known as Stormstripe."

"Harrypelt! Firefoot! Stormstripe!" the Clan chanted.

"Now for the kits." Leafstar said. "Hawkkit, Lillykit, Seedkit and Moonkit, step foreword."

I stole a nerves glance at Seedkit as my three other littermates and I stepped up to Leafstar.

"Hawkkit, from this day until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Hawkpaw. Your mentor will be Honytail." Leafstar turned to the startled warrior. "I know you will pass all your courage in battle to your appetence."

"Seedkit, from this day until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Seedpaw. Your mentor will be Harrypelt. Harrypelt, I know you will pas all your Skill in hunting to your appetence."

"Lillypaw, is it your wish to train in the way of medicine, and learn to read the will of StarClan?""It is."

"Than from this day until you earn your medicine cat name, you shall be known as Lillypaw."

"Moonkit." Leafstar said. "From this day until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Moonpaw. I have thought long and hard about whom should mentor you, and I have decided that _I_ will mentor you myself."

There was a collative gasp from the watching cats, for it was not often that the Clan leader mentors an appetence. But once they had gotten over this small shock, the cats started to call my letter mates names: "Hawkpaw! Seedpaw! Lillypaw! Moonpaw!" they cried.

I know knew why Leafstar's kits looked so happy when they received their warrior names. I didn't think I'd ever be happier in my life.

* * *

**Oh yeah, i up dated the alegences 4 u all_. _Remaber to comment!**


	4. Chapter 2

**K everybody here is chapter 2!**

* * *

Chapter 2

POV: Moonpaw

As the watching cats slowly whatever back to whatever they where doing before, I turned to Leafstar. "Now what do we do?"

"I think I'll show you our territory." Leafstar smiled. "Sharpclaw! Can Moonpaw and I join your border patrol?"

Sharpclaw nodded "Of course Leafstar." He turned back to his patrol; witch consisted of Rockshade, and his appetence, Rabbitpaw, as well as Billystorm. "Come on you lot! I want to check that fox we scented yesterday."

We went in to the small forest above the gorge. Leafstar shoed me all the borders up there until we stumbled an unusual sent. I spotted it fist. "Leafstar? What's this?" I asked.

Leafstar deeply inhaled the sent. She surged. "Probably some loner or kittypet that wondered inside our boundaries. Although, it does smell like they've been doing it pretty frequently." Leafstar frowned. "Sharpclaw do you recognize this place? Or this sent?"

Sharpclaw came over and tasted the air. "Yes Leafstar. This sent is familiar…" he trailed off trying to think. His eyes darted around, scanning our surroundings for anything he realized. Then his eyes rested on me.

"Leafstar. I think we should go back to camp now." Sharpclaw said. He flicked his right ear at Leafstar, no doubt meaning 'We'll finish this later.' Leafstar nodded, and we headed home.

POV: Leafstar

"What was that sent Sharpclaw. I know you recognized it!" I said.

"To be honest Leafstar, I'm surprised you didn't." Sharpclaw said. "That was the place I found Moonpaw six moons ago. That was the same sent she was drenched in when she first came to us. It's most likely her mothers sent." I heard a gasp outside, but when I reached the entrance to my den, Moonpaw was already gone.

* * *

**Da Da DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! remamber to coment!**


	5. Chapter 3

**Just a note for the next genaration of writers: insperation can come from _anywhere. _Like the idea for Cobra came from the boys on my bus that bring their phones to play 5 nights at freddys and swar louldly when they die. Who knew they could be useful? :-) **

* * *

Chapter 3

POV: Moonpaw

"Moonpaw! WATE!" Leafstar howled. I stopped running and turned around.

"NO!" I yelled. "You LIED to me!"

"Moonpaw calm down!" Leafstar look surprised at my outbreak. Our shouting mach was attracting a crowd but I didn't care. I fact, another cat that I wanted to have a go at might be here…

"Moonpaw what is going on?" my mother... no,my _adopted _mother, said.

"You…you…" I said rounding on her. "You lied to me too, didn't you?" I sneered. "In fact, ALL of you lied to me!" I said turning to the crowd. "How could you do this to me?" I yelled at Leafstar. "Make my whole life a lie?"

"Moonpaw if you would-" Leafstar started. I could hear my _'foster'_ mother crying behind me.

"I quit." I said to Leafstar. I turned and ran up the gorge, and into the forest beyond.

POV: Cobra

I watched the as the beautiful cat started to cry.

The cat was a dark brown tabby, with a cream underbelly. I walked up to her. She didn't hear me, even though I made no effort to be quiet.

"Hi." I said.

The cat jumped. "Go away." She tried to snarl at me, but sobbed instead.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I sad 'go away'!" the other cat said/sobbed.

"What's your name?"

"Leave me alone!" the she-cat snapped.

We sat in silence for awhile, until finally the other cat asked "Who are you?"

"I asked you first."

The cat sighed before answering "Moonpaw."

"Cobra." I said.

"Why are you here?" Moonpaw asked.

"I live here."

"Oh. Sorry I-" I cut her off. "No it's fine!" I said. "You can stay as long as you want."

"Thank you."

"No problem." I smiled, and Moonpaw smiled back.

* * *

**Another note: I just checked the traffic stats, and NO ONE HAS READ THE PROLGE THIS MOUNH, BUT 2 DIFFERENT PEOPLE HAVE READ CHAPTERS 1-3! Come on peaple! The prolge has the most words! :-( **


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_A few days later…_

POV: Leafstar

It had been three days. Three whole days that Moonpaw had been gone. Clovertail was a wreck. I had sent out portals every day. We hadn't even found a sent. It was like Moonpaw had vanished off the face of the earth.

Sharpclaw came into my den where I was pacing again. I paced a lot these days.

"Are you okay Leafstar?"

I sighed. "I wish I knew where Moonpaw was."

"I do too. It's strange. Our patrols couldn't find her sent anywhere."

I sighed again.

"Why don't you get some sleep?" Sharpclaw suggested.

"How can I sleep with… yeah… sleep sounds nice." I said yawing.

* * *

I awoke in the stars. A tawny she-cat greeted me.

"Welcome Leafstar." said Spottedleaf.

"Spottedleaf!" I exclaimed "Thank StarClan!"

"Leafstar. I must tell you this:

_When the moon shines brightest, the sacred cat will journey to our roots to find herself. You must welcome that cat back when she returns, now and forever_."

"What does it _mean_?" I asked.

"Good luck my friend." Spottedleaf said, already growing fainter.

"Wait! Don't go!" I yelled. Then all was dark, and StarClan was silent.

* * *

POV Change: Moonpaw

_½ Moon later…_

Cobra twined his tail with mine.

"What do you think they'll look like?" he asked me. "Tabby like me? Or pached like you?"

"What ever they look like," I meowed, "They'll be our kits, and that's what matters."

"I've been thinking…" Cobra started, then stopped

"What?"

"Well… maybe we should go back to SkyClan just until~"

"No." I cut him off. "Never. I told you Cobra, I'm not going back."

"But what if something goes wrong?" Cobra fretted. "What if~"

"Nothing will go wrong with the birth, and we aren't going back to SkyClan. Period."

Boy was I wrong…

The kits came early, and if that wasn't bad enough, the last kit wouldn't come out.

I remember three tiny bodies at my side, nursing. Cobra had left to get somecat. When he told me where he was going, all I herd was "Going to-[_mumble mumble_]_\- _help-[_mumble_]" I think I nodded in response.

When Cobra came back, he had a cat with him. She smelled of herbs, and other cats. SkyClan cats.

"Echosong?" I said weakly.

"Oh Moonpaw..." she replied.

The fourth kit was stillborn, through my grief; I vaguely remembered carrying a kit, my kit, being taken to a gorge, the same gorge that I had grown up in, my home.

I was in SkyClan once again.


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_3 moons later…_

"Get off me Snakekit!" Butterflykit cried as the largest of the kits pounced on her.

"I'll save you Butterflykit!" Starlingkit yelled. She proceeded to this by pouncing on her only brother. Soon, all three kits where a whirr of pelts and kitten teeth as they play fought. I smiled at my kits, but my happiness was soon taken over by grief for Larkkit, the kits dead sister. The kit that didn't survive.

I had buried Larkkit where my life had changed. Where Sharpclaw had found me as a kit. It had seamed like the right place.

"Some things just never change." Clovertail said, padding up to sit behind me. We continued to watch as the kits stalked and pounced on Cobra.

"I got you Daddy!" Snakekit cried.

Cobra let out a purr of amusement. "I guess you did! You are going to be great hunters one day!"

"Can you watch the kits?" I asked turning to Clovertail. "I'm going… out." Clovertail nodded, knowing where I was going.

The forest by SkyClan's border was quiet, and I met no other cats. When I reached the Twolegplace border, I was met by a strange, but familiar sent. The same sent I had smelled the first day I was made a 'paw…

I mourned Larkkit for some time, and then tracked the scent to a tabby she-cat sitting on a fence on a Twoleg garden.

"Hello. Are you lost? I've never seen you before." The cat said.

"Have you been around the forest lately?" I asked.

"Yes. Why?" the she-cat answered vaguely, washing her face.

"Have you ever had kits?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Did you leave one of your kits in the forest? For the wild cats there perhaps?"

"Yes. Wh- how do you know about Magpie?!"

"I think _I_ might be your Magpie." I replied smoothly.

"Well… You _are_ the same color… and have the same eyes…" the kittypet looked me up and down. Finally in a soft voice, she whispered "_Magpie!_ You're alive!"

"Don't look so excited." I rolled my eyes. "Who was my father? Why did you give me up to SkyClan?"

"Your father," the cat, my mother, started "Was a charming cat by the name of Hawkfrost. He lived near my old Twoleg den in a place he called RiverClan."

"RiverClan!" I gasped.

"Oh, you know it?" my mother looked pleased. "Well, right when I found out I was having kits, my Twolegs left their nest and took me with them! I never got a chance to tell your father." The she-cat frowned.

"Then, when I herd cats talking of a group of wild cats called SkyClan, I just knew they where connected! I just knew it!" my mother broke into a wide smile.

"Well it was nice talking to you…_Mother._" The word sounded strange on my tongue, but I forced it out. I turned to leave.

"Come and visit sometime! Ask for Isabella!" as I turned to leave, I only had one thought: _I am _never_ coming back._


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

POV: Moonpaw

As I walked in to camp, Leafstar called out.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own pray come to the top of the gorge for a Clan meeting!" She yowled.

As the cats wound their way up the gorge, Cobra padded over to me. As we sat down he licked my cheek. "Welcome back, my love." he whispered. I purred in response.

"We have some apprentices to make Warriors!" Leafstar announced. "Hawkpaw, Rabbitpaw, Jaypaw, Seedpaw, step forward." The four apprentices stepped up looking troubled.

"Mentors! Do you think your apprentices are ready to become Warriors?" Leafstar inquired.

The mentors nodded or mumbled yes.

"Do you, apprentices, promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

"We do."

Then form this day forward you will be known as Hawkflight, Rabbitleap, Jaywing, and Seedstorm!"

After their Clan mates had cheered their new names, Leafstar flicked her tail for science. "Also, there are two more cats I would like to make warriors, if they wish. Moonpaw, Cobra, step forward." Cobra and briefly exchanged glances, but it was broken when Butterflykit called out "My Mommy and Daddy are gonna be WARRIORS!"

Everyone laughed.

"Moonpaw, Cobra, Is it your wish to join or re-join the Clan as Warriors?"

I nodded hesitantly, as did Cobra.

"Than from this day forward, I name you Moonpelt (Yes. I changed it) and Cobrafang."

"Moonpelt! Cobrafang!"

"I have one more announcement!" Leafstar meowed. "Sharpclaw is moving to the elder's den."

There was a collative gasp from the SkyClan cats.

"Honytail will be the new SkyClan deputy."

"Me?!" Honytail asked in shock. "Do you accept?" Leafstar asked. Honytail nodded.

"Good. Now SkyClan is strong again!" Leafstar yowled.


End file.
